Earth
Earth is a planet. It is one of four main settings of Homestuck, and it is one of two main settings of Hiveswap. It is the birthplace of humans, and the landing point and home of the kids. It is also, in the distant future, the birthplace of Caliborn and Calliope. __TOC__ Locations on Earth *John's house (pre-scratch) / Jane's house (post-scratch), Maple Valley, Washington *Rose's house (pre-scratch) / Roxy's house (post-scratch), Rainbow Falls, New York **Skaianet Laboratory *Dave's house (pre-scratch) / Dirk's house (post-scratch), Houston, Texas *Pacific Island **Jade's house (pre-scratch) / Jake's house (post-scratch) **Frog Temple *Hauntswitch **Half-Harley Manor *Skyship Base **Can Town *Helipod Base *Eggy-Looking Base *Bec Head Base *Trolls' meteor **Calliope and Caliborn's room *MSPA command station Differences Between the Earth Sessions In the post-scratch session: *The Children-Guardian roles have been swapped, e.g., John is now the deceased Poppop and Nanna is the young Jane Crocker. *The four kids do not live at the same time: Dirk and Roxy arrive on Earth 4 centuries after Jake and Jane. *Crockercorp is a shadowy multiglobal company rumored to spread propaganda through advertisements and products. *The Condesce takes over Earth and attempts to recreate her former empire, flooding the planet and ultimately almost completely wiping out the human race. *Sburb is in Alpha instead of Beta. *The Sburb logo is red and flipped horizontally. *The author of MS Paint Adventures didn't create Midnight Crew, and is instead updating Problem Sleuth 2. *Bro, as an adult, has turned Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff into a movie franchise, beginning with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: The Moive. *The stupidly dangerous green ghost ride owned by John isn't on Jane's lawn. *Sburb doesn't release until 11/11/11, by which time the kids are three and a half years older than their pre-scratch counterparts were. *Children receive Honorary Placronyms giving them their names on their 13th birthday. It is considered an honorary rite of passage. Pre-scratch timeline :BC 412,997,992-04-13, ??:??: Becquerel arrives on a Skaian Meteor, along with the Frog Temple. :1910-04-13, ??:??: Nanna is taken in by Colonel Sassacre. :1910-04-21, ??:??: A Skaian meteor arrives in the Colonel's backyard, carrying Jade's Grandpa. The impact destroys Halley's dog house, but it doesn't kill the pet himself. Grandpa subsequently kills the Colonel with dual flintlock pistols, and the dog becomes the duo's new guardian. :1923-04-21, ??:??: A young Grandpa Harley leaves with Halley, leaving Nanna to be raised by Betty Crocker. :1964-01-07, ??:??: Nicolas Cage, the favorite actor of both John and Vriska, is born. :19??-??-??, ??:??: Pa Harley meets and later marries A. Claire. :1980-03-05, ??:??: Joey Claire, the biological daughter of Pa Harley and A. Claire, is born. :198?-??-??, ??:??: Jude Harley, the biological son of Pa Harley and A. Claire, is born. :1984/5-??-??, ??:??: A. Claire passes away. Pa Harley becomes increasingly absent in his children's lives. :198?-??-??, ??:??: Roxy Lalonde starts babysitting Joey Claire and Jude Harley. :1994-11-11, ??:??: Half-Harley Manor is attacked by monsters, prompting Joey Claire to take shelter in the manor' attic, which results in her getting spirited away into Alternia after finding and activating strange Cherub-esque machine. :1995-12-01, ??:??: The Skaian meteor carrying Jade Harley arrives while Dad and Nanna are taking a walk by the Betty Crocker factory in their neighborhood. :1995-12-03, ??:??: Jade and Grandpa Harley settle the newfound island. Bec watches from the Temple. The meteor carrying Dave Strider is overhead, and it lands later that day. :1995-12-04, ??:??: Bro collects Dave from the impact site. The meteor carrying Rose Lalonde enters the atmosphere and lands near a lake in the Eastern US. :1996-04-13, ??:??: John Egbert's meteor arrives. It lands the same neighborhood as Jade's meteor, destroying Prankster's Gambit and killing Nanna. Mom flees; Dad stores her scarf for later. :1997-06-06, ??:??: Con Air is released. This is where the Bunny's journey begins. :????-12-01, ??:??: At one of the past Jade's birthdays, she receives the package sent by John, containing the blue (Green) Slime Ghost shirt and some pumpkin seeds. :????-??-??, ??:??: Grandpa Harley dies and is subsequently stuffed by Jade. :2008?-04-13, 16:13: John and Jade have the first conversation ever. :2008-08-26, ??:??: is taken. :2008-12-??, ??:??: In a four day period, Jade, Rose, and Dave's birthdays happen. All four kids exchange various packages. :2009-04-10, ??:??: Sburb Beta is released. (This is the original date of Homestuck.) :2009-04-13, '''16:13: John's birthday. Homestuck: Act 1 begins. :'''2009-04-13, 17:30: John enters the Medium. Act 1 ends and Act 2 begins. :2009-04-13, 21:30: Rose enters the Medium. Act 3 ends and Act 4 begins. :2009-04-14, 01:30 ': Dave enters the Medium. :'2009-04-14, 05:00: Act 4 ends, followed by the trolls' arc. The Reckoning starts at this point. :2009-04-14, 05:30: Jade enters the Medium. Each entrance is represented by a meteor, with Jade's and Dave's meteors being the two biggest ones. Becquerel is prototyped into Becsprite and destroys Jade's meteor, preventing the total destruction of Earth, but in turn barring it from all human life. :2009-04-15, 05:00: The scratch happens. This is all the time the kids have to mess around in Sburb. By this time, all four kids have become god tiered, alpha Dave and Rose are inside the Green Sun and John and Jade have crossed the Fourth Wall and entered the zone of Andrew's direct interference. Dave ends up going back in time and creating at least fourteen copies of himself. :2009-08-??, ??:??: In Dave's alternate future, he goes back in time and becomes Davesprite, and Rose's dream self ceases to exist. As John and Jade are dead, the scratch in the way we know it is prevented. :2422-04-13, ??:??: The exiles stumble upon several bases, get them all in one place and start rebuilding the civilization. :2422-04-??, ??:??: The red miles launched by Bec Noir from outside the session rampage and destroy the universe. Post-scratch timeline :BC 412,997,992-04-13, ??:??: God Cat arrives on a Skaia Meteor, along with the Frog Temple. :1910-04-13, ??:??: Poppop is taken in by Colonel Sassacre. :1910-04-21, ??:??: A Skaian meteor arrives in the Colonel's backyard, carrying Jake's Grandma. :1923-04-21, ??:??: Jake's young Grandma runs away, leaving Poppop to be raised by Betty Crocker. She would later take on the last name of English and founds the post-scratch version of Skaianet :1995-12-01, ??:??: The Skaian meteor carrying Jake English lands. The infant is found and adopted by Grandma :1995-??-??, ??:??: Jake and Grandma English settle on the newfound island. :1996-04-13, ??:??: Jane Crocker's meteor arrives. It lands on and kills Poppop. Jane is adopted by Jane's Dad :2008-12-01, ??:?? 'Dirk reveals to Jake that he and Roxy are from the Future. (from Jake's perspective) :'2011-11-11, 11:00: Act 6 begins. :2011-11-11, 11:10: Jane and Jake have a conversation. :2011-11-11, 11:11: Crockercorp undergoes a re-branding, changing its "spoon" logo into the Condesce's "fork" logo. :2011-11-11: Jane enters the Medium. :2011-11-11: Dirk, Jane and Roxy emerge from the Frog Temple's Lotus Time Capsule. The Alpha Kids enter the Medium. :2408-12-?? 'Dirk and Roxy's meteors arrive at separate and unspecified times. The infant Dirk swims to his future home and begins raising himself. Roxy is taken in by Carapacians. :'2421-12-01, ??:?? 'Dirk reveals to Jake that he and Roxy are from the Future. (from Dirk's perspective) :'2424-11-11: The Red Miles strike Earth. Sawtooth and Squarewave enter the Medium. :2424-11-11: Condesce-controlled Jade Harley arrives on Earth on the trolls' meteor through a Skaian defense portal. She shrinks Earth and takes it with her to the B2 Incipisphere. : ????-??-??: Earth is moved to a new star system. Other civilizations rise and fall. : ????-??-??: Caliborn and Calliope's father lays their egg on Earth. Gamzee sets up their room inside the trolls' meteor, and they grow up there. : ????-??-??: Earth is moved into Caliborn's game session, and Yaldabaoth takes up residence at its core. Category:Hiveswap locations